


Yours

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: The Children of Legends (Little Solas, Fenora, and Misera) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, i have sinned, oh no original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: He was hers in every possible way and he loved it. He worshiped her body and loved every inch of her, and every moment of their lives that they have spent together. He will show her his love no matter how long it takes, will make her shatter as many times as she can bear.





	Yours

No one in their right mind would ever accuse Misera Arainai of being lazy. She was always full of energy unless she was full of elfroot, but even when high she wasn’t as slow as one might expect, continuing to slowly run her fingertips over whatever flesh was nearest to her regardless of who it belonged to.

As usual, the flesh she was stroking belonged to Solas, affectionately called Little Solas by his family because he shared his father’s name. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, as was common in summer, and her fingers kept stroking softly at his bare chest while they passed a pipe between them. Each release of smoke from her sweet lips caressed him like her fingers as she laid on his chest, resting against him beneath an ancient tree just outside of the city their parents had built.

When the pipe was spent he knocked it out into the grass and then set it aside to be taken care of later, wrapping both arms around the tiny ball of energy that rested against him and tangling his fingers in the wild orange silk of her hair. She hummed softly and began pressing kisses against the skin beneath her cheek and his smile was lazy, hazed by the drug. He knew her so well, had spent all her life at her side, had been there with his parents to see her as a newborn with afterbirth still clinging to her and called her a potato to his parents’ dismay, and he knew her mannerisms better than he knew his own. And he knew that she was wanting. But the root had him feeling lazy and slow and heavy so for the moment all he did was play with her hair and marvel at its softness.

It took only a few minutes before she sat up beside him, threw a leg over his waist to straddle him, and kissed her way up his chest and neck until she could reach his lips. It took a bit of effort, as small as she was, and he took after his father’s height, but she was determined and she had never been known to give up because she was small. This girl had climbed him like a tree more than once when he teased her by refusing to bend down to meet her, and so it was easy since she already had him on his back.

He tilted his chin up into her kiss and let his hands roam her body, squeezing her muscled ass and sliding under her loose shirt to feel the sun-warmed skin of her back. Her hips began to move against his but even his cock was lazy and slow to respond to her. But respond it did and he moaned into her mouth as his erection grew beneath Elvhenan silk and the attention of his lover as his hands moved to cup her bare breasts.

No one could ever accuse Misera of vanity, either. If she bothered to notice her body at all it was only to frown over her lack of figure in another dress that she thought looked shapeless on her. Invariably, he disagreed with her point of view. She was small and athletic, more muscle than anything else. She was a runner and a climber and her body showed it, sleek and toned. Her breasts were small, but he found them to be perfect handfuls and liked to try to fit an entire breast into his mouth. Her waist dipped in, maybe not as much as she might wish, but enough that when she decided to squeeze into a corset she could freeze all the thoughts in his head until nothing existed but her and his need for her body.

She smirked down at him as he pulled her shirt off so he could take in the freckled beauty of her skin. She moved her hips over him and let him run his hands over her breasts, her waist, her hips, and she knew what she was doing to his already addled mind. He made no secret of his attraction to her and he never would; he would cherish her as she deserved until his very last breath.

He belonged to her in every way, and he watched her eyes grow soft as she touched the thin leather band he wore around his neck at all times. The skin beneath it was lighter than the rest, untouched by sunlight for years because he never removed his collar unless he was bathing or it needed repair. In turn, he reached up to her neck to touch the collar she also wore, thinner even than his with a small diamond hanging from it. She belonged to him, as well.

He needed to get his mouth on her, an overwhelming urge that overtook him. He flipped their positions suddenly, surging beneath her, and her giggle was music to his ears as she welcomed him into the cradle of her body. His kisses were urgent and she indulged him, fingers sliding through his long hair gently. She smiled as she watched him make his way down her body, and her gasping moans were intermixed with giggles as he sucked on her nipples, kneading the soft flesh around them. He left marks with his teeth in tender places, marked her neck around her collar and her beautiful chest, made her gasp sharply as he sucked a bruise on to her ribs.

Her pants were loose, meant for relaxing in, and they were easy to strip from her body. She even lifted her hips to help him. Her underthings ripped as they followed, but she only laughed. It was abruptly cut off by his mouth on her cunt, by his tongue greedily parting her folds to taste her wetness. And, oh, she was ready for him, warm and soft and sweet and so wet she dripped down his chin like the first bite into a summer peach. Gentle, slender fingers that had so delicately touched his skin all day were suddenly claws, pulling at his hair as she writhed beneath him. Her body moved for him and his hands tightened on her hips not to stop her but because his cock ached fiercely and she knew what she did to him. Even in this, he was hers. His hands danced over her belly to feel the way her muscles shifted beneath warm flesh and he had to grind into the blanket they’d laid out beneath their bodies to ease that pressure.

He knew what he could do to her, as well, and she shattered from just his tongue, drenching him with her flavor. He pressed sticky kisses to her quaking thighs as he waited for her to recover, and when she reached for him he didn’t oblige, but instead slipped two fingers inside her drenched cunt. His thumb worried at her clit and his fingers tickled that place deep within her and he watched her face and heard her cries of his name as she shattered for him again. And again. And once more on his tongue. And never once did he take his own pleasure because it would distract him from hers. He made her voice go hoarse as they lost count of how many times she broke for him until she was writhing in a puddle of her own spend and her fingers on his skin lost their strength.

And she, strong and fierce and proud, begged him with her hoarse voice, “Vhenan, mi amor, please, I need you inside me. Once more, just one more time today. Come with me and let me feel you.”

He shuddered with pleasure so fierce that he almost spilled at once and ruined it. Trousers shed, he moved up her body at last and she found enough strength to yank on his hair to pull him down for a kiss. She had never minded her own taste on his tongue and this was no exception as she stole his air and all but climbed down his throat. A small hand found his cock before he could and he stole air back with a sharp gasp of pleasure. Calloused from climbing and shaking from pleasure, her hand stroked him for a moment before she lined him up at her entrance and whimpered into his mouth because her body would no longer obey her. Her legs shifted and trembled as she tried to lift them to pull his hips into hers, but he had stolen the strength from her with pleasure. Gently, he lifted them for her and held them in place as he sank inside her with a groan. Her keening moans were the sweetest symphony, her teeth in the point of his ear the sweetest gift of pain, and the way her cunt clenched around his cock was a pleasure so intense it bordered on agony. He had to wait, hilted within her, until the pressure in his sack eased so that he could last for her, but patience was not her strong suit and she writhed for him, seeking friction. She was so soaked in her own fluids that when he finally did move there was little friction to be found, but she moaned for it anyway. He moved faster and faster at her command, driving his hips into hers so hard that she was scooted up the blanket with each thrust and still she demanded more.

He couldn’t keep going, the pleasure too great, and he tried to warn her of it. “Vhenan, I- I’m going to-” But it was too late and he yelled her name to the sky and the spirits as he lost all sense of rhythm and his hips stuttered into hers and pleasure burst behind his eyes and turned his spine to liquid fire. And she was calling out, too, and he could hear her at the edge of his consciousness and he could feel the way her body embraced him and demanded its due. He filled her cunt as she came for him until he was empty, drained, then fell onto his side and pulled her into his embrace as they both struggled for breath.

“I am yours,” he whispered hoarsely, his throat dry. Her only response was a few soft kisses before her breathing slowed and she fell asleep still tangled with him. And his chest ached with love for this tiny and energetic woman who trusted him so deeply, to whom he had pledged himself.


End file.
